A Tale of Magic
by Ashifel
Summary: Un monde alternatif, comme Edloas. Un monde où Acnologia instaure la peur, un monde où les humains sont menacés... Cependant, ces derniers trouvent un moyen de contrer Acnologia, obligeant ce dernier à faire quelques choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible...


Bien le bonjour !

Je suis nouveau et aujourd'hui je vous propose ma fanfiction sur l'univers de Fairy Tail.  
Je dis bien Univers, car cette fanfic n'aura pas Fairy Tail comme protagoniste.

Les protagonistes seront des OC, avec Acnologia. Fairy Tail et les autres personnages du manga apparaîtront plus tard dans cette fiction, prenant une place plus ou moins importante.

Petite précision, l'histoire se passe dans un monde alternatif, comme Edolas. Ce monde a eu sa propre histoire, avec ces propres évolutions, etc. Il y aura des disonnances avec l'histoire de Fairy Tail, mais aussi des ressemblances. Tout sera expliqué en détail au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, que ce soit l'histoire des personnages ou de cette univers. Pourquoi tel personne est mauvaise et pourquoi elle agit comme de cette façon.

Ensuite, cette histoire est notée M en raison des scènes de violences, de brutalités et de tragédies.

Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire cette histoire, si elle vous a plus ou non, dites le moi, mais en réalisant une critique développée.

 **Disclaimer** – L'univers appartient à Hiro Mashima

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **An X777**_

"Tuez les tous! Je ne veux aucun survivant!", hurla un homme encapuchonné.

Ce village autrefois doux et paisible, qui abritait une petite centaine d'habitants était à présent en flamme, en proie à des brigands. Ceux-ci allaient de villages en villages, massacrant les paysans, violant les femmes, pillant les richesses, tels d'éternels vikings.

Ce monde, un monde de magie n'était pas aussi beau que l'on pouvait le croire.

La magie pouvait être utiliser pour vivre dans la paix, c'était la philosophie de vie de ces petits villages. Vivre dans la campagne, loin de tous, ignoré du monde et ignorant le monde. Vivant par et pour eux. Vivant dans un havre de paix.

Malheureusement, la magie pouvait aussi être utiliser pour tuer et détruire, c'était la philosophie de ces brigands. Aller de villages en villages, amassant toutes les ressources et satisfaisant leurs besoins malsain. Nul ne survivait à leur passage...

Ce jeune enfant, tout juste âgé de 5 ans venait de comprendre la douleureuse vie, la violente vie dans un monde de magie...

Âgé de 5 ans, mais déjà brisé par la vie.

Baigant dans le sang de son père qui s'était sacrifié pour le protéger, le bambin assistait à présent les yeux grands ouverts au viol de sa mère à moitié morte par un brigand dans sa maison en flamme. Tous ces maigres souvenirs, toutes sa vie s'évaporait en cet instant.

Le bambin à la tignasse noire tenta bêtement de s'approcher de sa mère pour la consoler car celle-ci couinait et pleurait, mais il fût renvoyé dans le sang de son père par le coup de pied du sinistre individu s'affairant à sa sombre besogne.

Le souffle coupé par ce coup, l'enfant dût attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir réspirer à nouveau. Lorsque sa respiration lui fût revenue, le petit à la tignasse noire rampa hors de cette maison et de ce cauchemar. Les larmes ne lui montèrent pas aux yeux, seule l'incompréhension dominait son être...

Une fois à l'extérieur de sa maison, le bambin ne put que regarder son monde lui être enlevé. Les maisons brulants, les villageois courant et tentant désespéremment de se soustraire à leur mort, sans succès...

La chaleur frappa le petit être qui ne savait plus quoi faire. Tout allait si vite, il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'agir, il ne pouvait pas...

Avec la force du desespoir, le bambin se releva et courut aussi vite qu'il put en face de lui. Il voulait se soustraire aux hurlements, se soustraire à la chaleur des flammes, se soustraire au sang de son père qui lui collait à la peau, se soustraire à la vue de sa mère pleurant...

L'exterieur du village lui apparu, et un soleil éclatant lui tendait les bras. Des larmes commencèrent à naître aux creux de ces petits yeux, des larmes de joie, car ce soleil semblait pouvoir lui faire oublier la terrible vision de son village et de sa famille...

Cependant, il ne pu l'atteindre, un homme masqué l'attrapa et l'envoya en l'air.

Le bambin retomba au sol à la limite du village. En face de lui se dressait le soleil, clair et mejestueux, derrière lui se trouvait le village et les brigands. Tentant de ramper malgré la douleur naissante dans son bras droit le bambin se mit à pleurer de douleur.

Le brigand qui l'avait jeté arriva une nouvelle fois derrière lui, et lui décocha un coup de pied, permettant ainsi à l'enfant de sortir du village au pris d'une nouvelle douleur.

A présent, dos au soleil et face à son aggresseur, allongé au sol, l'enfant pleurait de douleur, son bras brisé lui faisait si mal. Il ne pu que voir le brigand dégainer son épée, et la lever dans le ciel, que le monde s'assombrit...

Le soleil disparut, l'ombre enlaça l'intégralité du village, puis un séisme ébranla le territoire. Un séisme, chose que le bambin n'avait jamais resentit. Mais étonnement, cela ne lui fit pas peur, il avait déjà tous perdu. Il n'avait que 5 ans, mais il était déjà résigné, il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait s'en sortir seul. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre que la mort le prenne rapidement...

La seule chose qui à présent attristait le bambin, c'était l'ombre. Il ne pouvait plus voir le soleil car celui-ci était derrière lui, et une ombre massive le recouvrait.

Mais en même temps, le petit être ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner. Même si le soleil était caché, il pouvait revenir, il allait revenir! Et pour commencer, le séisme s'était stoppé, ainsi que son aggresseur, qui fuyait à toute jambe.

Pensant à la chance, le bambin tenta de se relever. Oubliant la douleur, voulant faire face au soleil, au si beau soleil, voir quand le soleil reviendrait. Il devait vivre, il devait vivre. Si l'enfant était né, ce n'était pas pour mourir si jeune. Hurlant et pleurant toujours à cause de la douleur, le bambin parvint à s'assoire et ainsi à faire face au soleil... Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

En face de lui se trouvait une immense créature. Une créature longue d'une centaine de mètre, couverte d'écailles noire, possédant deux immenses ailes et une queue. La créature le fixait de ces deux grands yeux jaunes. Ces pattes avants plantées de part et d'autre du village, le bambin était subjugué par cette vue. N'importe quel homme aurait eu peur et aurait pris la fuite, mais cet enfant ne pouvait plus se déplacer, il n'en avait plus la force. De plus, voire cette immense créature fît penser que l'enfant rêvait. Ses larmes cessèrent, la douleur devint superficiel, seul comptait cette créature magique qui fixait le bambin.

Le petit être à la tignasse noire sourit et rigola en essayant de tendre une main vers la tête hors d'atteinte de la bête. Cette créature était bien plus belle que le soleil qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Tout disparu de son esprit alors qu'il regardait la bête, le village, les brigands, ses parents, même la douleur disparue. L'enfant restait captivé par la beauté de la créature, ses belles écailles noires luisantes, ces yeux jaunes qui pouvaient aisément remplacer le soleil... Tout en ce monstre attirait le jeune enfant, et c'est dans cette vision de "bonheur" qu'il s'endormi...

Attiré par l'odeur du sang et de destruction, Acnologia, le grand roi et dernier dragon du monde se dirigeait en pleine campagne. Cette odeur exquise le rendait fou, il aimait ça. Détruire, briser, éradiquer, ce monde devait connaitre la force et la colère du Grand Acnologia!

Bien vite il arriva à un village en flamme. Celui-ci était en proie à des brigands. Un festin pour le grand roi dragon.

Le monde devenait rude. Depuis 400 ans, Acnologia était la plus grande et puissante menace des peuples, cependants, ceux-ci c'étaient tous alliés. Même si les hommes n'étaient que des insectes aux yeux du dragon, leur union pouvait lui être fatal. Malgré sa toute puissance, il risquait de ne pas pouvoir détruire le monde. Il risquait de trouver des enemies pour lui tenir tête, chose qui l'agaçaient plus que tout!

Personne ne devait pouvoir lui résister, il était le Roi du monde, le plus puissant dragon ayant foulé ce monde!

Arrivé à porté du village, Acnologia, attérit avec force à côté du village en flamme, il voulait faire monter en ces pauvres humains un sentiments de peur avant de les tuer.

Cependant, une étrange scène se passait devant lui. Un enfant, presque un bébé, grievement blessé le toisait. Il le fixait, et... Il n'avait pas peur, il souriait et allait jusqu'à rire en tendant une main vers lui.

C'était la première fois qu'un humain ne prenait pas peur devant lui. De plus, un sentiment de "bonheur" entourait ce bambin!

Lorsque l'enfant s'effondra Acnologia ne pu se résoudre à le tuer. Si l'enfant n'avait pas peur et appartenait vraiment à ce village, alors Acnologia pourrait le prendre avec lui et l'éduquer. Cela le répugnait, mais pour pouvoir vaincre cette alliance de plus en plus puissante de mages, Acnologia allait avoir besoin d'aide.

A l'aide de son imposante patte droite, Acnologia arracha une partie de terre, là où se trouvait l'enfant. Il le soignerait et lui enseignerait sa magie.

Les plans se bousculaient dans la tête du dragon, apprendre sa magie au bambin, lui faire attaquer les guildes de mages les plus puissantes en les attaquant par surprise et enfin laisser l'honneur au dragon d'achever les survivants. Ce bambin serait un atout pour le dragon, car il possédait une chose que le dragon ne pouvait plus avoir, la taille. Quoi de mieux qu'une fourmi pour s'infiltrer dans une fourmillière et la tuer de l'intérieur?

Une fois l'enfant callé entre sa patte et la terre, Acnologia replia son membre vers son torse et s'envolla. Une fois à une centaine de mètres dans les airs, il lança son puissant hurlement de l'apocalypse, détruisant les restes du village ainsi que les plaines environnantes.

Satisfait, Acnologia battit des ailes, et s'éloigna de cette place devenue inintéressante. Il avait de nouveaux plans à présent...

 _ **An X3XX**_

Le continent est en effervecence, le monde change, mais pas forcément en bien...

Un jeune mage, trop attiré par la vie et la mort, domaine tabou s'est retrouvé maudit. Ankhseram, tel est le nom de la divinité ayant maudit le jeune homme, qui n'est autre que Zeleph. La malédiction contradictoire entra aussi dans son esprit le changeant radicalement. Zeleph, fou, devint l'incarnation du carnage et du massacre.

L'ordre de la lumière, une organisation mondiale faisant coopérer savants, mages et dragons dans l'objectif de maintenir l'ordre dans le monde se retrouve confronté à un problème d'une nouvelle intensité, un mage pouvant ôter la vie simplement par une respiration, un mage fou.

L'organisation forma, avec l'aide des plus puissants mages et dragons, 11 guerriers. Ces guerriers, aux immenses pouvoirs avaient pour objectif de libérer le monde du poids qu'était Zeleph.

Acnologia, possédant le pouvoir de ces deux maîtres dragons étaient l'un de ces 11 guerriers...

* * *

Cette partie n'est que le prélude.  
Je sais que mon écriture n'est pas forcément bien, mais je vais m'améliorer !

Si vous avez aimé ou non, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, toujours en développant, et en argumentant.

A la prochaine!

(Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite)

Ashifel


End file.
